Unexplained
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Alias/Pretender crossover. Jarod goes undercover at the CIA to find Parker's new brother and bring down Sloane. Sydney and Jarod race to destroy the Rambaldidevice and the Heptagon,of which they are a part of.J/MPS/S! Last Chapter!thankssomuchforreading
1. Default Chapter

Author: Vona  
  
Title: Unexplained  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: After Island of the Haunted for The Pretender and right before the end of The Telling for Alias. So, in other words, Sydney hasn't waken up in Hong Kong, but after she killed Francie.   
  
Summary: It's a crossover between the Pretender and Alias. I was watching Island of the Haunted and I was thinking what is the thing with number 47. Plot 47 on Pretender and Page 47 on Alias. I mentioned it to my mom and she mentioned writing a story about it. And then it all dawned on me how I could intertwine these stories. So, basically, Jarod goes undercover at the CIA, to find Sloane and find Parker's other brother, a fugitive of the CIA. Raines and Sloane are out collecting the Heptagon and the scrolls to finish Rambaldi's work, and with Sydney Bristow, Jarod, and Miss Parker working against him, you have to wonder if he'll win.  
  
Feedback: I adore feedback, so please do tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own either of them. J.J. Abrams owns Alias, Pretender is owned by...actually, I don't know. I just watch it:)  
  
Unexplained  
  
Chapter One  
  
Introduction  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Jarod stopped in front of a large building covered in stone with glass doors and glass windows. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number he knew by heart, and waited. While he waited, he glanced through the papers he had in a folder before him. A picture of a young man, blond with blue eyes, immaculately dressed in a designer suit, a gun peeking out of the jacket, had interested him. He knew this man, at least by name.   
  
"What?" The sharp voice rang in his ear.  
  
"Ah, Miss Parker. Delightful to hear your cheerful voice."  
  
"Since I have so much to be joyful about?"  
  
He smiled at the skepticism of the woman on the other end. How he missed Monica Parker. He sincerely did. That never mattered before.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
He asked softly. The tall woman, in her office in Blue Cove, Delaware-the other side of the country- leaned back in surprise at the tender tone he questioned her with.  
  
"I'm great, Jarod. Dr. Ghoul is just loving taking the Centre over. He wants me to show him a token of loyalty, but I just don't know how I'm going to beat Lyle's thumb trade."  
  
Jarod supressed a chuckle at her sarcasm, but decided to push forward.  
  
"Well, have you ever started to wonder when that family tree is going to stop growing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Honestly, it keeps getting larger. You've got an uncle, two, no, three brothers. It must get tiresome keeping track of who you're related to."  
  
"Hold on a second. Three brothers?"  
  
She heard the impossibly loud click as the phone line was disconnected.  
  
"Jarod?! Jarod?!"  
  
She already knew he was gone, though. She slammed the phone down bitterly before screaming for Sydney and Broots to get into her office.  
  
Jarod chuckled while imagining the look on the lovely Miss Parker's face. He pulled out a page from Carthis, P.47, from his folder. Than another picture, this time a profile.  
  
Sydney Bristow.  
  
30.   
  
Previously a double agent.  
  
He smiled as he pushed the doors opened. The woman at the front office stood.  
  
"May I help you, Sir?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Agent Jarod Masters. I'm looking for Sydney Bristow."  
  
"That'd be me."  
  
Jarod turned to get a good look at the woman that had spoken from behind him. She was pretty, long brown hair, milky skin, deep chocolatey eyes. He shook her hand.  
  
"Hello. I've recently been assigned to the Sloane case. Higher up orders and all."  
  
"I'm thankful for all the help we can get to capture that jerk."  
  
"I'm sensing a personal investment in this."  
  
"Oh. It's very personal."  
  
Sydney shot him a huge grin before taking his arm to lead him back to the heart of the CIA Task Force Building.  
  
A crowd stood around a large screen as they watched the man in a small cell, sitting on a steel bed, looking like he would die of boredom any minute. Sydney stepped up to the screen, not moving her gaze from the guy, and Jarod noticed a look of warmth fly through her eyes before she quickly squashed it out.  
  
Jarod bent down, whispering in her ear, "Who is so important, half of the building is watching him?"  
  
Surprise covered her features. "Langley didn't fill you in on Mr. Sark? I wonder why? He's one of the keys to finding Sloane."  
  
"Mr. Sark?"  
  
"Yes. Well-known assassin, on the top ten terrorist list?"  
  
"Ah. Of course."  
  
Jarod blinked, watching the computer. Mr. Sark had stood up, pacing back and forth in the cell, obviously a ploy to entertain himself. Jarod knew something about being stuck in a small cage and about being forced to do things he never wanted. Apparently, the CIA didn't have any idea about who Mr. Sark really was. That was too bad.  
  
"I'll introduce you to some of the others. This is Agent Jack Bristow."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Mhm. That's Agent Eric Weiss, Agent Michael Vaughn, Director Kendall, Agent Dixon, Will Tippin, and Marshall Flinkman."  
  
Marshall smiled shyly at the new member, and Jarod returned the grin, thinking this man reminded him of Broots. "Everyone, this is Jarod Masters. He's our new help."  
  
Will shook hands with him. "I know what it's like to be new and I'm just an analyst."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Will. It's great to meet all of you."  
  
Kendall stood tried to tower over Jarod, though it didn't really work.  
  
"Well, Mr. Masters, I think you and Agent Bristow should go on in to speak to Mr. Sark. He might be able to give us a location on Sloane."  
  
"Like he's really going to tell them, Kendall." Vaughn said in apparent disgust.  
  
Sydney shrugged, "I don't know. Sark's loyalties are to himself, so he might talk."  
  
Jarod followed Sydney down to the hall that led them to Sark's holding room.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Broots and Sydney entered Miss Parker's office after hearing her screech.  
  
"What is it, Miss Parker?" Broots asked immediately.  
  
"Do I have another brother?"  
  
"What?" Sydney asked incredulously.  
  
"Jarod just called. He said I had three brothers. Lyle, Ethan and who?"  
  
"Your mother was only pregnant the one time when she was still at the Centre. And of course, she was pregnant with Ethan after she...left."  
  
"So, maybe it wasn't my mother's child." A look of revolt crossed over Parker's chiseled features. "Maybe it was Raines'."  
  
Broots shivered at the thought of Raines having another child. He couldn't imagine Raines as a father still, and he'd known about the recent paternity for almost a month.  
  
"I can look up birth certificates and such, Miss Parker, but I don't know how much that will help. We didn't know you and Lyle were his until we did more testing. The Centre has always been good at burying stuff really deep."  
  
Parker narrowed her eyes. "Then look."  
  
Broots turned to leave, his mind trying to wrap around the methods of finding Miss Parker yet another brother. Sydney propped himself in the chair before speaking to the woman.  
  
"Parker, if you need to talk about it..."  
  
"I'll let you know, Freud. For now, just help Broots."  
  
She winced after watching Sydney leave. Stupid ulcer was raging inside again. She pulled out her bottle of pills, swallowing two with a swig of water. Jarod would honestly be the death of her.  
  
Raines took a deep breath from the oxygen tank as he listened to the man on the other end. "I've finally done it, William. I constructed the device. All that we need now are the scrolls and the heptagon."  
  
"I don't know how willing the heptagon is going to be, Arvin. I know we can count on two of them, but after that?"  
  
"Your daughter is going to try to destroy everything, so you need to keep her out of this for as long as possible. And find Jarod! It's been seven years. He shouldn't be that hard to find. I'll manage to get Sydney there and we'll get your son out of prison. I thought you'd taught him to be more careful than this, William. He let himself be captured."  
  
"Andrew has always had a mind of his own. Well, except for that part I programmed."  
  
"And the scrolls?"  
  
"Parker jumped with them. He realized the power Rambaldi has promised to bring. But we know the area in which he jumped and we've got sweepers everywhere searching for them."  
  
"Wonderful. I'll be in contact soon, Will."  
  
"That's perfect. Oh, and Arvin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're going to finish this. After 30 years, we're going to complete Rambaldi's mission."  
  
A maniacal chuckle filled the other end of the phone line as Arvin Sloane hung the phone up on his old college friend. William Raines was the one who had introduced him to Rambaldi. Together, they had searched for his works, Sloane the artifacts and Raines the people. It was all coming together. Finally. 


	2. Information

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Information  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sydney and Jarod waited patiently for the bars to lift. She walked ahead of Jarod, stopping in front of the plexiglass. A wide smirk fell into place as Sark saw her. He slowly made his way to Sydney and hardly noticed the man behind her. Jarod looked over Sark's face for any sign of recognition, but there seemed to be no problem. Afterall, Jarod had only met Andrew Raines one other time, when they were children. "Mr. Sark, we have been searching for Sloane since we found my father captured by him. We can't locate him and we need your aid. If you do help us, we will be able to make it worth your while."  
  
Sark slowly scanned Sydney suggestively. "Oh?"  
  
"We'll keep you from getting the death penalty." She replied, put out. Jarod chuckled, thinking that their relationship sparked a memory of one of his. Ah, Miss Parker. Sark's eyes reminded him so much of the Ice Queen. They were cobalt blue, though his weren't nearly as stunning as hers. Of course, he was slightly biased on this one. Sark finally focused his attention on Jarod.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"I don't believe so, Mr. Sark."  
  
"He's new, Sark, so don't start tormenting him."  
  
Sark tilted his head, studying Jarod.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"There's no reason for you to know that. Now tell me about Sloane..."  
  
"I'm Jarod Masters."  
  
"Jarod...Okay. You remind me of someone."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"All right, if this little exchange is done, I'd like to know what you think of my offer, Sark."  
  
Sark turned away from the two and stopped in front of the steel plank.   
  
"I really don't know. I mean, the death penalty hardly seems worse than being stuck in this delightfully small cell for the rest of my life."  
  
"If that's the way you want it."  
  
Sydney started to stride away from Sark, but Jarod remained.  
  
He whispered quietly, "You've never been able to control what you were doing."  
  
Sark's head whipped up and met Jarod's gaze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I would take this deal. There's no reason for you to be put to death for what you've done. You had no way to stop yourself."  
  
Sark narrowed his eyes. "How would you know that? I'm a cold-hearted psychopathic murderer."  
  
"You're nothing compared to some people I knew."  
  
Sark fell quiet as he watched the new agent curiously.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
She stopped and whirled around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll take the deal. I'll need some paper, a pen or pencil, and the exact time to give you some of the information."  
  
"The exact time? Why would you need that?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
She snorted. "Mhm. I'll see what I can do about getting you the paper."  
  
"Time's ticking."  
  
She rolled her eyes at her nemesis and nodded towards Jarod to get him to follow her. Jarod could feel Sark's eyes watching him as they made their way out of the corridor and he started to worry that maybe he'd let too much out too soon.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Broots tapped the keys to the keyboard quietly in Mr. Raines' office. He cursed his current job wondering what on earth had made him apply for it. He scanned over the files in the hard drive and came up empty. The only thing left was to search his desk. Broots opened the drawers and found nothing except paper, pencils, a few disks with nothing important on them and one locked drawer. So, Broots, becoming quite the expert at picking locks, started immediately. A red folder lay in the center of the drawer named Christmas. He opened it and found nothing except a sheet of paper that read Andrew Raines-successful. Broots realized he was grinning like an idiot and tried to remove the smile from his face. It vanished quite quickly as he heard voices, Lyle and Raines, coming towards the plush office. Broots groaned quietly before squeezing himself into the space between the desk. Raines was talking to Lyle, "I'll need you to go to Nairobi. Sloane is there and I need you to go to make sure everything is set up correctly. I've word that the parachute my brother jumped in was found on the shore of Madagaskar, but he was no where to be found, nor were the scrolls."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"The jet is ready, but whatever you do, don't tell Miss Parker about this. I'll have enough trouble as it is getting her to Nairobi, and I've got to get Jarod and these scrolls. If I don't, Arvin may decide that it doesn't matter I introduced him to Rambaldi. He'll simply kill me."  
  
"I'm on my way, Dad."  
  
Raines grabbed one of the files off of his desk and the two walked out of the office. Broots sighed in relief before scrambling out from the under the desk.  
  
*Rambaldi? Nairobi? Sloane? Andrew Raines?* He had to get to Miss Parker. And soon!  
  
Miss Parker picked up the picture of herself and her father, correction Uncle, from her desk. She missed him. Even though he'd never quite been the Daddy of the Year, he'd always taken care of her. Raines had told her they were searching for his body but had turned up empty. A sliver of hope ran through her when he'd informed her. Why? She wasn't sure. She was snapped out of her reverie when Broots tumbled in the door. She quickly replaced the frame to it's proper place on the desk.  
  
"You aren't going to believe what I just overheard."  
  
"Broots, this is the Centre. I'll believe just about anything."  
  
She sounded tired. In truth, she was exhausted. She simply didn't have time to be tired. Broots bent over her desk. "I found a project called Christmas. All it said was Andrew Raines-successful. I don't know who Andrew Raines was or what exactly was successfuly, but that's what it said. I'll look more up about Christmas, but I don't want to raise any flags."  
  
"I thought you said you overheard something."  
  
"I did. Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle. Mr. Raines sent Mr. Lyle to go make sure something was set up in Nairobi with a Mr. Sloane. And you aren't supposed to know. According to Mr. Raines, it's going to be hard enough to get you there."  
  
"To Nairobi?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I haven't even heard of going out of the country."  
  
"They're still looking for the scrolls and your father. Apparently they found the parachute but not Mr. Parker or the scrolls."  
  
Miss Parker nodded, digesting all the information Broots had just handed her.  
  
"I'm thinking I should pay a visit to my darling brother."  
  
"He's already gone."  
  
"Okay. You keep looking for this Project Christmas business and I'm going to go talk to Ethan. I feel like I need to talk to him. Maybe he can help."  
  
"All right."  
  
"Broots, be careful."  
  
"I always am."  
  
Broots sent her a timid smile and left her behind. 


	3. Discovering

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Discovering  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sydney sat impatiently beside Sark as he worked out some kind of complicated equation with the paper and pencil she had given him. She'd managed to talk Kendall into allowing her into the cell with Sark. She was curious about the exchange between Jarod and Sark. Jarod had acted like he knew Sark, though the thought hadn't seemed mutual. She wanted to find out. Her voice barely above a whisper, she spoke, "Do you know Jarod Masters?"  
  
"I'm working, Sydney."  
  
"Answer the question, Sark."  
  
Sark finally looked up from the stenopad, locking gazes with Sydney.  
  
"It feels like I have, but I can't seem to remember where."  
  
"So he's not one of your lackeys?"  
  
"No. I wish I could place him. I can't. Here. Sloane's in Italy."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Rambaldi was obsessed with the country. Sloane's next stop was to go to Italy with the device and meet up with someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one."  
  
Sydney glared at him, perking up at the sound of him meeting someone.  
  
"Oh, I think you know."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Sydney grabbed his hand and pulled back his finger, almost to the point of snapping.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bloody Hell, Sydney, I don't know! I do know he'll leave Italy as soon as he meets up with this man and move on to some place that I'm unaware of, so I suggest you move now."  
  
"If he's not there, I swear I'll..."  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? That's not your style."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I know you a lot better than you think. I understand you more than you think."  
  
"I'm sure." She banged on the plexiglass, notifying the guard she was ready to leave. She strode out of the door with Sark's words calling after her, "You hate me because I am you."  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Sydney thought angrily. Sark sank back in his chair, recalling the first time he'd met his father.  
  
*The Centre  
  
March 29, 1976  
  
A young boy with disheveled blond curls stood in the doorway. He looked almost afraid and a single tear fell from his eye. A beautiful woman stepped through the threshhold and she smiled sweetly when she saw the little boy. She knelt to become eye-level with him, "Hello. My name is Catherine Parker."  
  
He looked up, offering his hand. A heavily British accented voice popped out of his mouth, "I'm Andrew."  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Andrew. I was very sorry to hear about your mother."  
  
"You knew my mummy?"  
  
"I did. She was a wonderful woman."  
  
He nodded in silent agreement.   
  
"You should meet my daughter. She's not much older than you, maybe a four or five years."  
  
"That would be lovely, Mrs. Parker."  
  
She ruffled his hair. "You really should call me Catherine."  
  
He shot her an award-winning smile, brightening his entire face. Catherine took his hand. "Come. I'll take you to my daughter."  
  
"There's no reason for that, Catherine."   
  
Catherine whirled around to meet Dr. William Raines. "Billy, I don't think it would hurt. Andrew could use a few friends. He's new here."  
  
"He doesn't need friends. Andrew, come to me."  
  
His eyes had widened at the sight of the man. He'd never seen him before, and Mum never seemed to like William Raines. She'd always said he was no good and they should stay away from him. But then Mummy had died and left him all alone. He glanced up at Catherine, who sent him a sympathetic smile before nodding. He walked up to Raines.  
  
"Hello, Daddy."  
  
"Do not address me as Daddy. You may call me Dr. Raines."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Now, I don't have time for your games. You will follow me and begin your...schooling."  
  
"Yes, Sir. I was in the second class in England."  
  
"That does not matter. Now let's go."  
  
Dr. Raines jerked the boy's hand and pulled him down one of the dark corridors of the Centre. Catherine watched helplessly as the boy was jerked away. She had to find a way to help him soon, too. She hurried away to find Dr. Sydney. He would help her.*  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker tossed her keys on the table and slammed the door. "Ethan? Ethan, are you here?"  
  
"Miss Parker! You're home early!"  
  
Ethan entered the room, a book in his hand. He smiled softly at his sister and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, well, I needed to talk to you."  
  
"It's about the heptagon."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The heptagon. Mother told me."  
  
"I don't know what the heptagon is."  
  
"I don't really know, either. But she said you would have questions."  
  
"I was just going to ask you if you knew anything about a brother of mine. He's Raines' son, so he's not related to you."  
  
*Ask Angelo*  
  
"Did you say something, Ethan?"  
  
"No. It must be your inner sense."  
  
"What must I ask Angelo?"  
  
Ethan was quiet as he seemed to be considering something. Finally, he snapped out of his daze. "Angelo knows who your brother is."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me? Angelo seems to know everything. Almost as much as Jarod, that is."  
  
Ethan grinned. "Have you talked to him lately?"  
  
"He's the one who started me on this sibling chase. I guess I'll go talk to Angelo."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tonight, Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker sighed before retrieving her keys to leave the house once again. She should have just skipped the chat with Ethan and gone straight to Angelo. Oh, well. She'd find out before the day is out. Ethan closed his eyes as Catherine Parker continued to speak to him.   
  
*Nairobi. You must leave for Nairobi. You must finish my work.*  
  
Ethan, in a frenzied haze, got to his feet and grabbed a bag. He needed to go to to Nairobi. For what, he wasn't sure.  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Lyle brushed the dust off of his suit. He despised Africa. It was so deserty and well, it was a little too close to the Triumvirate for comfort. All the same, he was here in Nairobi, looking for a man named Sloane. He'd never actually met Sloane, but Raines spoke of him often. They'd been working on this Rambaldi thing for years. We're talking networks of agencies searching for works, than Sloane and Raines had them taken down, the Centre the only surviving branch of the Alliance. Of course, the Triumvirate still existed as well. Lyle pushed open the door to a warehouse and found a large, misshapen machine in front of him.  
  
"Mr. Sloane?"  
  
He heard a gun cock behind him. Lyle slowly lifted his hands up in the air. He felt his gun being removed from the holster leaving him powerless to stop whoever held him hostage.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mr. Lyle. Who are you?"  
  
The gun barrel clicked as he let the retriever go. "I'm Arvin Sloane. It's wonderful to meet another one of Raines' children. I'm delighted. You're the first to show up."  
  
"Dad sent me ahead to meet with you. Find out if the device was constructed properly. He also told me to inform you to expect Angelo, Ethan and Miss Parker in a few days. Jarod is still at large, but Dad suspects that once Miss Parker disappears, he'll show up. And of course, Sark and Sydney will be a problem to get here. That one is up to you."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt it. Sark will probably send Sydney to Italy, for he'll most likely talk. I left some clues behind of my whereabouts. I don't doubt the two will be directly behind, coming to take me away. Of course, the prophecy will then be fulfilled, if we can find the scrolls."  
  
"Dad said Mr. Parker couldn't have been removed from the island. He's searching for him now. We'll have the scrolls by the end of the week, assuredly."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"I agree. Would you mind explaining to me this whole Rambaldi prophecy?"  
  
Sloane let his wicked smile spread across his face. "Oh, I'd be delighted, Mr. Lyle. Please, have a seat. We'll be staying here up until the point that everyone arrives. The heptagon will be in place, and I have to say it's very amazing to have our first candidate here and willing to help. Now, the prophecy consists of five parts concerning the device. The construction, who is contained in the heptagon, how to retrieve both artifacts and the heptagon, the ritual to perform, and the world after the ritual."  
  
Lyle leaned in as Sloane continued on with the explanation. 


	4. Questions

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Questions  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker strutted down the corridors of the Centre, a mission in mind. She had to find Angelo. He was supposed to be in his pen, but he was no where to be seen. She decided to look in Sydney's plants for Angelo felt quite at home there. He was sitting amongst the flowers, twirling a particularly yellow blossom between his palms. "Angelo..."  
  
He didn't acknowledge her, continuing his examination of the flower. Miss Parker knelt in front of him and gently took the bloom away from him. A cross look flashed across his face before staring up at the offender. "Daughter scared. Friend worried."  
  
"Yes. I'm very scared. Jarod thinks I have another brother. Do I?"  
  
Angelo tilted his head before standing up. He began to gallop around the room, muttering Christmas over and over again. Inside his mind, unbeknownst to Miss Parker, was a memory, one of his few.  
  
The Centre  
  
April 2, 1976  
  
A young Angelo scrunched up between the space in the fans. He loved sitting there; he felt so in control of everything and childish. It was fun. He didn't get to have much fun anymore. Dr. Billy wouldn't let him. He heard a noise on the side of him, in a fan next to his fan. He peeked his head out, searching for the culprit of the sound. A little boy, his age probably, about six , sat there, his head in his hands. Angelo watched him for what seemed like ages before the boy realized that he was being surveyed.  
  
"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I'm Andrew."  
  
Angelo was quiet. Andrew continued impatiently, "Didn't you hear me? I'm Andrew. What's your name?"  
  
The question sounded vaguely familiar. Name. That was what he was called.  
  
"Angelo!"  
  
"Angelo. Like Michael Angelo?"  
  
Angelo didn't answer once more, unable to word what he wanted to say. He always had trouble with that, since Dr. Billy made him change.   
  
"Brother scared."  
  
"What? Your brother is scared?"  
  
Angelo shook his head, frustrated. He let out a resounding, "Nooooo!!!!"  
  
Angelo jumped out of the fan duct. "Must find daughter. Daughter will help!"  
  
Andrew lept from his spot, running after Angelo.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going? I didn't mean to scare you. Cripes!"  
  
Angelo had shot down some passage he had no knowledge of. He was also unaware when Angelo returned. Andrew had been left to his own devices, hiding from his father who wanted nothing more than for him to put a gun together and shoot it again. Angelo hadn't been able to find little Miss Parker, so he'd returned to the spot Andrew had been. He was galloping around, making quiet gun shot sounds. "Boom, Boom! I got the robber! Yea!" He galloped around the room at the make believe sound of a horse clip-clopping. Angelo put his hand over his mouth, giggling softly. Andrew never even looked up. *  
  
"Boom, Boom! Boom, Boom! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!"  
  
Miss Parker sighed, running her hands through her thick raven hair. She was getting no where with Angelo, although he seemed to know what she had been speaking of. "Angelo! Please, listen to me!"  
  
"He's busy, Miss Parker. Can you not see that?"  
  
She turned at the voice and the creaking wheeling of an oxygen tank.  
  
"Mr. Raines."  
  
"You really should call me Dad. I'm proud to be your father."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Come here, Angelo."  
  
He had stopped, waiting for Mr. Raines' instructions. He walked obediently to the man. "Where are you taking him?"  
  
"No where in particular."  
  
"No where?"  
  
"Yes. Now come Angelo. Willie?"  
  
The sweeper appeared out of thin air. "Yes?"  
  
"Take Angelo to the jet. Good day, Miss Parker."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.  
  
"Good day."  
  
The three made the journey out of the Centre room. Miss Parker snuck behind them, following their every move. Mr. Raines was giving Willie instructions.  
  
"Make sure Angelo gets to Mr. Sloane. And whatever you do, don't let him be distracted."  
  
Willie agreed, being the good lapdog he was, before boarding the plane with the impath. Miss Parker slipped back inside before kicking the door. She'd have to let Angelo go. But she'd find him. She swore she would.  
  
Italy  
  
Sydney Bristow kicked the door open with much flourish. Jarod stood behind her, Vaughn behind him. Sark sat captive in the car, waiting for her to discover what she came for. He truly hoped she captured Sloane. He deserved it after all he'd done to them. Heck, his father deserved to be caught as well. Maybe he'd let Sydney know about the only exhisting branch of the Alliance left, the first branch ever invented, before Sloane had even turn-coated the CIA. There was much she didn't know. But eventually, he'd tell her. For now, he was content waiting inside the car for her to return with more questions. She had disappeared from his view, so he knew she was searching the warehouse for answers she would not find. Yes, that was the last known layer of Sloane, Italy being a favorite country. He would not be there, that much Sark was sure of. Sydney stormed out, her face a mix of fury and disappointment and contempt on her face. Jarod was yelling to her about something, but she didn't seem to be listening. Jarod was another enigma. Sark knew there was some time he had seen Jarod. Suddenly, he was yanked from the car and hit against the hood.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know, Sydney."  
  
She punched his face.  
  
"You told me this was where he would be."  
  
"He was here at one time. Did you find any kind of clues to where he would go from here?"  
  
"Why would I tell you?!"  
  
"Because I can help you find his next hide-out, probably the last one."  
  
"Like you helped me find this one."  
  
She slammed his head against the hood once more and Sark knew he was going to have one awful headache.  
  
"Sydney, I'll play nice if you will."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
He kicked his foot back, connecting behind her knees. He twisted just right, pushing Sydney against the car. He towered over her, despite his handcuffed wrists. "I do have to say I enjoy you in this position."  
  
She pushed her head up, knocking him in the forehead. He flew backwards but rolled when her booted foot came to crash into his ribs. The agents all around them seemed to be waiting for an opening to end the fight, others seemed fascinated. Sark hands were bound, yet he was holding his own. He flipped over, landing on his feet, ducking Sydney's fist. "You shouldn't fight so predictably, Darling."  
  
"Ohhh!!!!!"  
  
She kicked her foot out and he grabbed her ankle, turning her on back. "I told you I'd play nice if you would. You won't seem to."  
  
He felt Vaughn and Bristow pulling him off of Sydney, but he didn't miss the look of admiration that emitted from Sydney's gaze. The entire fight was worth it.  
  
"No, Dad. Let him go."  
  
Jack shook his head adamently, but Sydney persisted. Sark stood in front of Syd, waiting for her next comment. "We have a long ride back. We'll talk of it then. I have to go collect any information I can on Sloane."  
  
She turned, wiping blood from her split lip before reentering the warehouse. Sark sunk back into the plush CIA rented car.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Broots rushed into Miss Parker's office. "Project Christmas was an experiment to see if children could be trained to be spies or assassins. Andrew Raines was the first child to have it tried out on. It worked, and so Mr. Raines sold it to his friend, Arvin Sloane, who used to work at the CIA. He was at the time. Sloane left the CIA, became a wanted terrorist, and is still being searched for. Andrew Raines disappeared after going to boarding school when he was seven. He was six when he was programmed."  
  
"How did you find all that out?"  
  
"Johnny from Research."  
  
Sydney leaned forward, "The one who has an extra thumb?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm surprised Mr. Lyle hasn't forced him to give it up."  
  
Broots visibly shuddered at the very thought of the never-ending thumb switch.  
  
"So, the Heptagon? Rambaldi?"  
  
"All I've been able to find on Rambaldi is that he was something of a prophet from several centuries ago. He was tried for heracy and burned at the stake. He left his works behind in many forms and no one has ever collected them all. The Heptagon has come up empty. Nothing. Absolutely nada."  
  
"Lovely."  
  
*Ring, Ring*  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any news on your new baby brother yet, Miss Parker?"  
  
"He's a spy. Or an assassin. Feel like filling any more of the blanks?"  
  
"That would be absolutely no fun. Honestly, I'm surprised you even suggested I do it"  
  
"Right. You couldn't play any mindgames with me that way."  
  
"Have you checked the mail lately? I have the feeling you might get lucky."  
  
"Broots, mail."  
  
"I'll go get it." The dedicated tech left the office as quickly as he had entered it. Sydney leaned back, listening to the conversation.  
  
"And be careful, Parker. The Heptagon is very dangerous. For..."  
  
"Jarod, are you coming? We're about to leave without you!"  
  
A muffled reply came over the cell phone, something that sounded close to, "Yes, Marshall, I'll be there in just a moment."  
  
"For all of us." Jarod finished up.  
  
"What does that...mean?"  
  
Jarod had already clicked off the phone. Parker exchanged a look with Sydney before waiting impatiently for Broots with the mail. He came back with a large box. Miss Parker ripped open the taped flaps and removed a paper-made flower. Her eyes slid shut, remembering the code they had used as children.  
  
The Centre  
  
May 15, 1976  
  
A small Jarod sat across from little Miss Parker. He handed her a flower, bright red with a yellow center.  
  
"Anytime you need me, leave a flower. Red for happy reasons, blue for emergencies, and green for regular things."  
  
Miss Parker held the flower close to her, a brief smile flitting across her face. "This is a great idea, Jarod." She leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed shyly which caused Miss Parker to giggle more.*  
  
"Blue with red. A happy emergency."   
  
Broots stared at Miss Parker, unsure of what she was saying.  
  
"Does that mean something to you?"  
  
She nodded, nearly overwhelmed with a memory of one of the moments that she'd been happy after her mother had left. "We need to go to my house. All three of us."  
  
The hard facade fell back into place as she tossed the flower back into the box. Leave it to Jarod to try to make her feel guilty.   
  
Coast of Deserted Beach  
  
James and Bryan smiled in triumph as they found them. The scrolls, carefully protected by a wooden box and cloth bindings, lay next to a deceased Mr. Parker. They'd chased him around the coast, never quite catching up with the older man. Until he slipped, which inevitably he did. With the sweepers waiting for that moment, it was bound to come. He'd accidently left a footprint in the sand on the deserted beach and they had quickly found him. Guns were fired and he had fallen down to the ground with defeat. Now they stood there, James holding them and Bryan with a phone. Bryan dialed the untraceable line to Mr. Raines.  
  
"We found them. Mr. Parker is unfortunately no longer with us, but the scrolls are."  
  
"How terrible." He wheezed, "My poor brother. Killed himself from insanity. Fly the scrolls to Nairobi. Mr. Lyle will be at the airport waiting for them. You may leave the country immediately after that and do not return to Blue Cove."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good work, boys."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
Bryan hung up before shooting a maliciously evil grin to his partner.  
  
"We're to take them to Africa and make sure Mr. Lyle gets them."  
  
"Happily."  
  
The two hiked on to the town in Madagaskar where the Centre jet waited, fueled for them to deliver the scrolls like good boys. 


	5. Slip

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Slip  
  
Plane Ride to Los Angeles  
  
Sydney Bristow tucked her feet up under her as she watched the people in the plane. Jack sat in the front across from Weiss and Marshall. Marshall was conversing animatedly with Weiss, regaling some tale of a child Marshall and his adventures. Jack looked utterly bored and disinterested, but seemed to tolerate the story. Vaughn was in the middle of the plane, reading over some briefs, concentrating on what was before him, wrinkles spreading over his forehead. Jarod, seated next to Vaughn, seemed almost as intent at studying the people on board as she was. Sydney finally turned her attention to Sark, who had settled at the rear of the plane in shackles. She almost laughed at her father's paranoia. Sure, Sark could steal a parachute and jump out, but that was about his only option. She stood carefully and walked to the back, seating herself in front of the handsome terrorist. She pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear before unlocking the cuffs on Sark. She felt a little guilty for beating Sark up when he was helpless, though he certainly proved that he was always far from helpless. She ignored the pointed looks she received from both Vaughn and Jack and placed the bindings beside her. Sark raised his eyes to meet hers and he smiled slightly. "Thanks. Those buggers are quite obnoxious."  
  
"I've never heard you sound so British."  
  
"It's something I picked up over the years."  
  
Sydeny stopped short, unable to believe that Mr. Sark had just made a joke.   
  
His eyes were sparkling an unusual shade of blue, making it nearly impossible to not stare at him. Sydney started to grin, spreading from ear to ear. She finally stopped grinning, forcing herself to focus on what she had intended to speak with Sark about.  
  
"Where do you think Mr. Sloane is?"  
  
"I honestly do not know. The last known place he was to go to was Italy. I'm not sure where he would take the mechanism, but I do know who might know."  
  
"Who? Can we talk to them?"  
  
"I think I should."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's my father."  
  
"Your...father?"  
  
"Yes. He's-a scientist."  
  
"Why shouldn't I speak with him?"  
  
"He already knows about you. He's the one who introduced Sloane to Rambaldi's work."  
  
"He what?"  
  
"He's part of the Alliance, Sydney. The only part you know nothing of."  
  
Jarod, who sat by Vaughn's, ears perked up. He edged towards the couple, listening to the conversation.  
  
"The Alliance is gone."  
  
"No. Not this branch. If you let me have access to a phone, I can find out where Sloane is. They need me. They need you. And they need-"  
  
Sark cut himself off, darting a look at the agent next to Vaughn. Jarod Masters. Jarod! That it!  
  
The Centre  
  
April 13, 1976  
  
Andrew had been looking for Angelo since he'd met Angelo. But unfortunately, Angelo was no where to be found. He hadn't seen any more children around the Centre or Catherine Parker lately. He padded his way down a wiry floor and heard a scream after a gun shot.  
  
"Nooo!!! MAMA! NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
A little girl, about ten, stood struggling in a man's arms. She had tears streaming down her face and she continued to scream. "MAMA!"  
  
He turned his head and saw a boy struggling with another man.  
  
"No, Sydney, I need to help her! Let me go!"  
  
"No, Jarod. She needs to be alone."  
  
Andrew watched as a pained expression fell over the boy's face and turned his attention back on the girl. She had freed herself from the iron grip holding her arms and run to the elevator that wouldn't open. She collapsed to the ground, wailing.*  
  
"It couldn't be."  
  
Jarod turned at the sound of his voice, meeting Sark's suddenly understanding gaze. Sark had figured it out. He muttered quietly, "Yeah."  
  
Sark instantly stood and sat down next to Jarod. Jack looked like he was about ready to put a slug in Sark's head, but stayed in the uncomfortable seat. Sark became aware of the stares he was being sent, and he noticed Sydney's more than anyone elses. She inched towards them, kneeling in front of Jarod.  
  
"Jarod!"  
  
"Andrew. Please. You can't tell them."  
  
Sydney pried in, not even thinking that she had just heard Sark's first name. "Tell them what?"  
  
"About the Centre. About me."  
  
"What about the Centre and you?" Sydney broke in. She seemed to be angry and she looked like she was about ready to cuff Jarod.  
  
"I'm not really Jarod Masters. In fact, I don't know who I am. I just know I'm Jarod and I'm a pretender who can become anyone I want to be. I went undercover to find Sloane, because he's the last link to Miss Parker and the scrolls and ending the Centre. Rambaldi is the one who wrote the scrolls that involve myself and Miss Parker, the Centre, all of that. We're part of something called the Heptagon. All three of us. And Miss Parker, Angelo, Ethan and Mr. Lyle."  
  
"Who are all they?" Sydney asked.  
  
Sark clarified, "Who are Mr. Lyle and Ethan?"  
  
"Mr. Lyle is Miss Parker's twin brother and Ethan is, well the both of our brothers."  
  
"You and Miss Parker are related?"  
  
"Just by Ethan, I guess. Catherine Parker and my father were forced to have a child, Ethan. But you're related to Miss Parker."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sydney just bounced back and forth between the two's hushed conversation.  
  
"Mr. Raines is Parker and Lyle's father, making you her brother."  
  
Sark sunk against the seat, staring ahead.  
  
"I have a sister."  
  
"And an awful brother."  
  
"Can't be any worse than me."  
  
"I have personal experience with Lyle, so I'm kind of biased."  
  
"Who the heck are these people?" Sydney finally burst out.  
  
Jarod chuckled quietly. "A twisted little family of ours. You'll find out more about them soon. For now, don't tell, Sydney. And let Andrew talk to Mr. Raines. I'd call, but you know, I don't know if he'd be forthcoming with information."  
  
Sark nodded. "But he'd follow you wherever he told you to go."  
  
"You kind of become accustomed to it."  
  
Sark smirked. "I'd make a killing if I took you home with me."  
  
"Literally. I can't believe you think of that place as home. That's like me saying I'm glad I was kidnapped."  
  
"You're stuck with what you get, Jarod."  
  
"Like you got stuck with your job?"  
  
Sydney's head perked up and Sark shook his head imperceptibly. Jarod took the hint and didn't finish his thought.   
  
"What did he mean by that, Sark?"  
  
"Nothing, Sydney. Jarod, I..."  
  
"You really shouldn't be getting familiar with the agents in charge of your incarceration, Mr. Sark." Vaughn towered over the trio, many more wrinkles in his forehead. He looked almost outraged that the three sat comfortably, appearing quite chatty. "Sydney, you shouldn't have taken him out of his bonds."  
  
"Kinky."  
  
Sydney glared at Sark, who immediately began to smirk.   
  
"He looked uncomfortable."  
  
"He's supposed to be. He's a prisoner!"   
  
"I'm not getting into this with you right now, Vaughn. Sark, looks like you should be put back under lock and key. You know, you might kill us with your deadly looks."  
  
She didn't want to disguise her sarcasm. She was getting sick of Vaughn lately with all of his obsession with rules and such. He wouldn't listen to her, even if she had found out more information from Sark than she would have if they'd kept him locked up. Sark voluntarily moved back to his spot and Sydney locked him up. He closed his eyes as a sign that he wasn't interested in conversing any further. Sydney sighed before glancing around the plane. She quickly brushed a strand of hair off of his forehead before returning to her own spot. She'd felt closer to Sark this plane ride then she'd felt to anyone else in a long time. And Jarod! He seemed to be a font of information about their favorite terrorist. Yes. She needed to remind herself that Sark was a terrorist. She had been impulsive in touching him and she shouldn't have. She'd have to keep this impersonal. Sark hadn't reopened his eyes, so she held out the unrealistic hope that he hadn't noticed.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker flung open the door to her house and immediately began searching the rooms for anything out of the ordinary. Broots and Sydney hung back, still not knowing what she was looking for. "Ethan?! Ethan?! Where are you?"  
  
She received no answer.  
  
"Ethan, did anyone stop by while I was gone?"  
  
Still no answer. Only one more room remained unexamined, Catherine Parker's studio. Parker took a deep breath before slowly turning the door knob. She stepped inside and found a beautiful music box sitting on the desk. She lifted it carefully and opened it. A small flower spun in the box, a red rose, a song tinkling from it's mechanism. Inside a slip of paper laid peacefully against the woodgrains. Miss Parker removed it, reading it carefully.  
  
The Lighthouse Inn Room Five ASAP  
  
The slanted, precise handwriting told her who it was from, as if she didn't know. Was Jarod wanting to meet her there or was he just sending her on another wild goose chase? Probably the latter, she thought bitterly. This couldn't have come at a worse time. Why was it that Ethan always went missing? Why did he always disappear? He hadn't even left a note this time, which was unusual. He always tried to let her know where he was, even if he didn't finish the thought. She quickly decided to bring Broots and Sydney with her, but they wouldn't tell the Centre about this. All they had left to do was find out where the Lighthouse Inn was, exactly. She handed the paper to Broots with the order to research the Inn. They would be leaving in a few hours, so he had better discover what they needed quickly. Sydney made himself comfortable in the chair as Parker packed a bag. Broots found out that the Inn was a small place outside of Los Angeles. He called his friend to watch Debbie while they were gone. And away they went, on the goose hunt, as usual.  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Ethan had roamed around the small village in Nairobi, looking for any clue as to where he was supposed to be. There had to be a reason for them to be in Africa, he just didn't know what it was. He sat down at the town's water well, looking down into the cool, crisp liquid. He contemplated taking a sip, but decided he would rather wait for it. He took another quick scan of the town and swore he saw Mr. Lyle walking to a store, the only one in the town. Ethan rushed over to it, ducking behind one of the poorly made wooden shelves. Angelo was being transferred from Willie to Mr. Lyle and looked quite confused. He'd never been outside the Centre. They never let him leave and here he was in a whole other country, a whole other continent. Angelo had greatly enjoyed the plane ride, exploring all the buttons and levers and controls the small enclosement had. It'd been wonderful until Willie had made him stay seated. And now Mr. Lyle was taking him some place else. They left the store, so Ethan knew he had to follow. He trailed the couple to a building outside of town in which Lyle and Angelo disappeared in to. Ethan rounded up the back when he heard the click of a gun lock turn off. He turned around slowly and he saw a short man with salt and pepper colored hair. "Ethan. I'm glad you could join us. Mr. Raines has told me so much about you." 


	6. Trust

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Trust  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Sydney talked Jack Bristow and Kendall into allowing her to bring Sark to a safehouse that would be guarded. He would be under constant surveillance by herself and Jarod, so there would be no possible way he could escape. The minute they got into the private room, Sydney handed Sark her cell phone. She shot him a pointed look. "For some unknown reason, I'm trusting you to make the phone call without tipping off our whereabouts or our intent. The minute you breathe wrong, I'll take you back in to your favorite cell."  
  
Sark nodded solemnly. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm actually fond of my dad. Mummy despised him. She said the only good thing that came from him was-"  
  
Sark stopped as if suddenly realizing he was sharing a little more information with Sydney than he wanted to. He turned away from her and nimbly dialed the digits into the cell phone. His father's hitched breathing was the first thing Sark heard. "Mr. Raines."  
  
"Hello, Father."  
  
"Sark? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you'd been captured by the CIA."  
  
"I was. I simply escaped. You know how idiotic this government's workers can be. They probably don't even know I'm gone yet."  
  
"That's my boy."  
  
Sark felt the familiar twinge of hope when Mr. Raines said that. He still wanted Mr. Raines' acceptance, even though he hated Raines. Raines finally permitted him to address him as Father. To a six-year-old boy, that was a wonderful prize. Then he'd been shipped off to a special boarding school, where he met Allison and Irina.   
  
"Where is Sloane?"  
  
"In Nairobi, assembling the Heptagon. Do you think you'll be able to force Sydney Bristow to go?"  
  
"I do. And you won't believe it. I've found Jarod, too."  
  
Jarod flinched, disbelieving. He really didn't think Sark would betray him. How wrong he had been! He'd be forced to run before it was time. Sark shook his head, trying to find a way to make Jarod understand. He was turning Jarod in, simply helping his case.  
  
"You found the Pretender?"  
  
"Yes. He was working as one of the CIA agents."  
  
"Did he recognize you?"  
  
"We only met that one time, Father. I seriously doubt Jarod remembers me."  
  
"Pretenders have excellent memories. I wouldn't be so sure of yourself."  
  
"It's what you taught me."  
  
Silence over the end of the phone.  
  
"You've done good work as an assassin and spy. We trained you well. Use your knowledge to get Sydney to Nairobi. And see if you can fool Jarod into going as well. All that's left is for me to bring Miss Parker and she's missing at the moment."  
  
"I'm sure she'll show up."  
  
"Yes. Good bye, Sark."  
  
"Good bye, Father."  
  
Sark disconnected the phone call before handing the cell over to Sydney. A barrage of questions flew from Jarod's mouth.  
  
"Why on Earth did you tell Raines I was there? Did you find out where Mr. Sloane is? "  
  
"Yes. Sloane is in Nairobi. A small town on the outskirts of the capital. And I told Father you were undercover, because I know you'll be accompanying Sydney and I to Africa. He had to be aware that I knew where you were so it didn't come as a suspicious surprise."  
  
Jarod nodded, accepting the explanation.  
  
Sydney finally asked softly, "How do I know you won't betray us the minute we step foot in Nairobi? The information is from your man, it'll only be the three of us going without informing the CIA. You could have it set up for me to be killed or captured."  
  
"I could. It's very probable. All that could have been some kind of code set up with my father to help me escape. But I think you trust me, whether you want to or not. If you didn't, you wouldn't have let me have a phone call without listening in on the other end."  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to protest, then shut it again. Sark did have a point. She met his dark blue eyes and could feel herself falling into the depths. Something was hidden beneath the surface, something he would never let her see. She understood it. It was almost like she could see the goodness in him, just as he could see the darkness in herself. The part the other didn't want to see was what was visible to them the most. She finally shrugged her shoulders, ending her line of thought. Jarod checked his watch before grinning. "I'm scheduled for an appointment. I suggest you two come with me. And Sydney?"  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Bring a gun. We might need it. With her, you never know."  
  
"Right. Wait, with who?"  
  
Jarod waved the inquiry off by shutting the door to his van. Sark climbed in the other side and Sydney stopped to inform the guard that Sark had to meet with a contact to get the intelligence needed.  
  
Miss Parker sighed in disgust as she put her heeled feet on the tarmac. She despised commercial airlines. That was exactly why she always used the Centre jet. No screaming babies, no nosy women, and no loud talkers on the jet. She'd just sat through eight hours of a cross-country flight to show up where Jarod had sent her. She had even been forced to hand in her gun when she passed a security check point. It didn't matter she had a license for it. She took off the sunglasses and tossed them in her bag. Broots and Syd flagged either side of her, each carrying their own baggage. Miss Parker called a cab and the three took their seats. The cabbie sped off towards the Lighthouse Inn.   
  
Miss Parker surveyed the room she'd been taken to. The receptionist had been ecstatic when she'd given her name. He'd quickly pulled the key to room five and brought the small group to the second floor with exclamations such as, "Mr. Masters will be so happy to see you. He's been expecting you!" The room was covered in flowers and lighthouses. It was quite sickening. Even the bedspread was decorated with the buildings. Other than that, nothing. Not a single sign of Jarod. So she'd have to wait it out with Chuckles and Dr. Freud. Syd had taken to going through the drawers and Broots was already setting up his laptop on a corner table. Miss Parker groaned and threw herself onto the bed. This was going to be one long day. A sharp knock came from the door and she perked up. Maybe it wouldn't be so long. She swung the door open and low and behold, Wonder Boy and his side kicks. She cocked the gun, training it on the blond haired man, as opposed to Jarod. She was surprised when the brown-haired girl whipped out her gun, leveling it on Parker, before knocking the gun out of her hand. Miss Parker stepped back in surprise, shaking her hand from the pain the move had caused. She heard Broots laughing quietly behind her, so she turned her icy glare on him, causing him to shut up instantly.   
  
"Jarod. I never thought I'd get a personal visit. If I'd known, I would have brought a few more friends. I know Lyle is going to be sorry he missed this."  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt it, but Africa keeps him busy."  
  
"All the same, I never expected you on my doorstep. Syd, I thought you said Wonder Boy here was a genius."  
  
"I never said that." Sydney replied cautiously, wondering how this woman knew her name. Jarod let out an outrageous laugh, that surprised everyone.   
  
He explained quietly to Sydney, "Uh, that's the Syd she was talking to. His name is Sydney. And your name is Sydney. I hadn't even thought about that."  
  
"That could be confusing."  
  
"Yeah." Turning his attention back on Parker, he asked slyly, "Aren't you going to invite us in?"   
  
She stepped aside, not replying. Broots was behind her now, studying the new couple with Jarod. The entire situation seemed totally surreal. Jarod was making himself comfortable in a wing back chair while a girl named Sydney stole Miss Parker's gun.  
  
Jarod smiled at Parker. "I supposed I should make introductions. Sydney Bristow, this is Dr. Sydney, Miss Parker, and Broots. Guys, this is Sydney Bristow and, uh, Mr. Sark."  
  
Syd smiled warmly at the new man and woman. "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
Sydney tilted her head before replying, "Enchante, Monsieur Sydney."  
  
"Tu parles francais?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
He was instantly warming up to her.  
  
Broots cut in the French exchange, "It's good to meet you. I recognize you from something. I mean, I was just exploring Mr. Raines database, which I'm not supposed to do, but that's how I find things out for Miss Parker and I'm going to stop talking now."  
  
Sydney stifled a giggle, amazed at how much this man reminded her of Marshall.   
  
Jarod continued, "I think we'll call Sydney Bristow, Sydney and Sydney the doctor, Syd. That way we can keep you two straight."  
  
The two Sydneys agreed.  
  
"Who are these people, Jarod? I hope you didn't drag me out to Los Angeles to meet your new buddies. I would love to just drag you back to Blue Cove and be done with you."  
  
"No, you wouldn't. You love the game as much as I do. Besides, you don't even have a gun. Sydney took care of that."  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"I thought you should meet Mr. Sark."  
  
Sark stepped forward, studying Miss Parker. She was tall, with black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Miss Parker." He said it solemnly as he realized he was talking to his sister. She cocked her head and shook the thoughts away as she remembered.  
  
The Centre  
  
April 28, 1976  
  
"Psstt...Jaroooood! Come here!" Little Miss Parker stood on her tiptoes, peering into the room Jarod was being held in. Angelo stood beside her, waiting just as impatiently as the girl. Jarod peeked through the bars, shaking his head. "I can't come. I'm doing a simulation."  
  
"That's no fun. Please. I heard that a new boy moved here. He's staying here for a couple of months. I want to go meet him."  
  
"Miss Parker, I can't."  
  
"Plllllleeeeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeee!!!!!"  
  
Jarod shifted his weight before giving in. He hated it when Miss Parker begged him to do something. It always got him in trouble with Sydney. But he'd do it anyways. He looked both ways before opening the door and disappearing into the fans with Miss Parker and Angelo. A little boy with blond hair was running around a room, looking behind him every few minutes. He started to shout something in Italian, surprising Jarod. Was this boy Italian? Miss Parker leaned her head out. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
The boy stopped a looked up at the voice. "I'm practicing. Father told me to do this. He said it's good to do this with the language aid. Get used to shouting orders or something like that."  
  
Miss Parker hopped down off the fan, Jarod following, Angelo last.   
  
"Hey! It's Angelo!"  
  
Angelo smiled sweetly and waved.  
  
Miss Parker stopped in front of the boy.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Andrew. What's yours?"  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
"Miss Parker. You don't have a first name?"  
  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
He chuckled. "You sould like a spy."  
  
"I do! Hey, Jarod! I sound like a spy!"  
  
"Yeah. Being a spy isn't always fun, though."  
  
"I'd spy on Russia. Wouldn't you, Jarod?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
Andrew asked finally. "Your name is Jarod?"  
  
"Yep. I work here, too. Dr. Sydney is the one in charge of me. What about you?'  
  
"Dr. Raines."  
  
Andrew didn't feel like volunteering his last name yet.   
  
"I saw you two a few weeks ago. You were crying and he was trying to get to you."  
  
Miss Parker looked at her feet and Jarod shook his head, trying to send a message to Andrew. Finally, Jarod mouthed, "Her mother died."  
  
Andrew nodded carefully. "My Mummy died, too. Only a month ago. She didn't like Mr. Raines, but I had to come to him after she went away. I know you're sad, Miss Parker, but it gets better."  
  
Miss Parker looked up, tears watering her eyes. The little boy stood in earnest in front of her, wishing he could make her feel better. Miss Parker hugged him tightly and he let her.*  
  
Miss Parker whispered, "Andrew?"  
  
And he smiled, one of the rare, genuine smiles. "Yeah. I don't suppose you'd tell me what your real name is."  
  
"I would, but then I'd have to kill you." She replied evenly, recalling her words as a child.  
  
"I'd say you sound like a spy, but you know, they never really say that. At least I never have. You, Sydney?"  
  
"Um, no, Andrew."  
  
"You let one of my big secrets out, Miss Parker. Sydney doesn't know my real name."  
  
"Did you know you're my brother?"  
  
Broots dropped the glass he was holding, definitely not expecting that.  
  
"Yeah. Jarod told me."  
  
"Your name is Andrew Parker?" Sydney questioned.  
  
"No."  
  
"But she's Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker shot her look heavenwards. "That's one of the longest stories and we don't have any time for it. Is this why you had me come here, Jarod?"  
  
"That and the Heptagon."  
  
"You know what it is."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rambaldi is the man who wrote the scrolls. In them, it details a heptagon of people, all that would come around the same time. When the heptagon is together, with the device made of artifacts Rambaldi produced, something apocalyptic would occur. After the apocalypse-like event, Sloane and Raines can take over the world, the Centre rising. You, me, Sark, Sydney, Ethan, Lyle, and Angelo are part of the Heptagon. It's up to Sydney and I to stop it. It's in the prophecy. But the thought is, Sydney will turn evil at the sight of the device and help destroy the world as we know it. But if I can get her to stay on our side, we can end that, end Sloane, and end the Centre, and inevitably write the end to the story we've been waiting so long to do."  
  
Miss Parker felt the base of those words hit her like a fist. He was mentioning the end of their story again. He loved to torment her. But when she stared into his face, he looked so sincere and gentle, it was almost hard to stay angry at him. Almost. "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"The four of us will go to Nairobi. In the meantime, Syd and Broots will gather any pertinent information that might incriminate you three in any wrong doing, pack up Debbie, and meet us on Carthis. I'll leave an anonymous tip to the CIA and FBI about the Centre being an existing branch of the Alliance and have it taken down."  
  
Jarod scanned the room for any signs of approval.  
  
"That's sounds good on paper, Jarod, but have you thought this through?" Syd asked gently.  
  
"Yes. In my mind and several others."  
  
That caused the elder doctor to chuckle lightly.  
  
"I'll agree to it. Broots?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You'll have to keep in contact with Miss Parker, because I don't want you two to be caught at the Centre when it's taken down."  
  
Broots nodded.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"What if I don't want to take the Centre down?"  
  
Jarod just shot her a look.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Sydney, Sark?"  
  
"I'm up for any kind of action."  
  
"He is that desperate." Sydney finished.  
  
"It's very dangerous."  
  
"I've done dangerous before, Jarod." Sydney said.  
  
"Okay. One more thing, Parker, from what I gathered from Sark's conversation with Daddy Dearest, you need to go back to Blue Cove and have him take you to Nairobi."  
  
"Great. I can even travel with the Ghoul on Wheels."  
  
Jarod smiled. "No word of this to him, right?"  
  
"Afraid I'll betray you?"  
  
"You would."  
  
"Then, you'd leave me in a roach motel stuck in their reproductive fluids."  
  
Jarod laughed. "That was one of my better things."  
  
"I liked the Wizard of Oz one, Jarod."  
  
Jarod turned at the sound of Broots timid voice and nearly laughed again as he cowered when Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"We should go. The CIA will be wondering where their prisoner is."  
  
"Prisoner?"  
  
"That'd be me. I'm kind of a wanted terrorist. I killed a few people..."  
  
"A few?" Sydney added in wryly.  
  
"Okay, a lot. And sort of helped Sloane, and Irina and well, it's another long story."  
  
"I'm glad I saw you again, Andrew." Miss Parker said in an unusual moment of kindness.  
  
"Me, too, Little Miss Parker."  
  
She turned towards Freud and Chuckles, instead of watching the three leave.  
  
"Oh! Can I please have my gun back?"  
  
Sydney tossed it inside the room. "Sorry about the whole kick thing. I don't enjoy having a gun pointed at me when the door opens."  
  
"Me, either."  
  
The girls shared a moment of understanding that was broken when Jarod called for her to come on. Sydney hurried on to get in the van, leaving a shell shocked Parker, a relieved Broots, and a proud Dr. Sydney. 


	7. Forced

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Forced  
  
Plane from Los Angeles  
  
Jarod settled into his plane seat, Sark between himself and Sydney. They were on their way to Nairobi. He'd booked the flight and they'd left immediately, before the CIA even had the chance to realize that they were gone. He smiled slightly at a little girl who peeked over the seat at him. She giggled delightedly when he started a game of peek-a-boo, something he'd discovered young children loved to play. Sydney watched the two, enjoying Jarod's child-like demeanor at the moment. Slowly, Sydney felt remnants of guilt rising up in her throat, for not telling Vaughn, her boyfriend, or her father where they were going. She lifted the book she'd purchased at the airport bookstore, scanning the pages, disinterested. It was rather boring and she loved books. Sark shifted uncomfortably next to her, and she became well aware of his presence as he leaned towards her. He was staring into space, looking quite vexed. She wondered what he was thinking about to make his features crowd with confusion. She couldn't resist asking him about it.  
  
"Sark, what's wrong?"  
  
"Suddenly you care for my well-being?"  
  
She sighed and raised the book again. Sark studied her before returning his thoughts to the betrayal he was becoming a part of. His own father. He was betraying his father. It went against everything he'd been trained to follow, helping the CIA and Jarod. Still, he couldn't stop himself from helping Sydney. She was so alone and so beautiful and so complex and so truly dangerous. He loved every inch of her and that confused him even more. He also trusted her. Trust was not something that came easily to him. The only person he'd ever fully trusted was his mother, and Mr. Raines had taken care of that. Sent a sweeper team to brutally murder his Mum and take him back to the Centre. Mummy had always seemed afraid of something. He'd been born in Ireland and he wasn't even a year old when they moved to Bathe, then to London, then to Whitechapel. She'd been caught in Whitechapel. His whole life was spent looking over his shoulder, first for his evil father, then on to worrying about enemy spies. His father had condemned him to a life of deceit and betrayal when he was only six. He'd been programmed, just as Sydney had, but he'd actually been the first test subject. Raines had tried it out on him before selling it to Arvin Sloane and Jack Bristow. Then, Sydney had become the Project Christmas child. Sark rubbed his temples, a strong headache coming on. He hated remembering all of this, but spending time with his new sister had brought on a flood of recollections. Sydney had taken to staring at the window at the blue ocean as they traveled over the Pacific to Nairobi. Sark moved again, trying to find a comfortable spot in the blasted airline seats. He hated flying.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Miss Parker was pacing. She was actually nervous. She wasn't used to being nervous, particularly at the Centre, but she was. Broots and Sydney had hidden away in her office, waiting for her next instructions. Broots had already started a teenage Debbie packing, preparing for their trip to Carthis. Debbie was confused why they were moving so quickly and Broots promised to tell her what was happening later. Miss Parker finally pushed open the glass doors open to Mr. Raines office. The disgusting man seemed surprised by her entrance. "Haven't you heard of knocking, Miss Parker?"  
  
"You sound like Lyle, Daddy." She plastered a smile on her face, trying to forget the bitterness of calling him Daddy that was left in her mouth.  
  
"You've finally accepted our legacy, Miss Parker?"  
  
"I have. I am sorry it took me so long to come around to you being my father. I was just so lost."  
  
"I understand. Would you do something for me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"I have a meeting in Nairobi to attend and I would love you to accompany me."  
  
"I'd love to. Just let me pack a bag."  
  
"Okay. We'll leave in an hour."  
  
"Peachy." Parker hid the sadistic smile she wished to show him, but instead turned and left the office. She stopped outside the door, waiting.  
  
"Arvin, it's me. Yes. It was a lot simpler than I thought. It seems she had finally accepted me being her father. It is wonderful. I fully intend to use that to my advantage. Oh, and Sark called. He's escaped. And he thinks he can get Sydney and Jarod to Africa as well. It is very good. Christmas worked well on him. Too bad it didn't work as well on Sydney. She's always had too much of a mind of her own. I'm sorry, Arvin. I didn't mean to insult her. Okay. We'll be there tomorrow. Good bye."  
  
Miss Parker nodded to herself as Raines hung up the phone before she clicked away to her office to meet up with Sydney and Broots.  
  
"He's such an idiot. I called him Daddy and acted like I liked him and he asked me to go to Nairobi. As if I would really change that fast."  
  
Miss Parker stretched out along her couch, feeling the last few hours of travel in her muscles. Sydney set on an arm rest, Broots in the actual chair.   
  
"What do you want us to do?"  
  
"Exactly what Jarod said. Get out of here. Take the DSA's of Jarod and myself and my mother and you two and get out."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll meet you all there. Hopefully, the Centre will be gone by then."  
  
Parker poured the three of them a drink from her percolater. "Here."  
  
Sydney lifted his glass and Broots followed suit. They clicked the glasses together and sipped it.   
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Lyle waited impatiently for the sweepers to arrive at the airport. He'd had to travel three hours for the nearest airport for them. And of course, the plane arrived late. The heat seemed to get to his thumbless hand, causing it to ache more than usual. He silently cursed the Chinese mob that had done it to him and then cursed his father for sending him to Africa again. Finally, the two sweepers deplaned, holding the scrolls box reverently.  
  
"Give them to me."  
  
"Mr. Lyle, there is much power in these scrolls."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Can we come to see what is to happen?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, Sir. We've been serving the Centre faithfully for nineteen years. Just let us have this reward."  
  
"You want an reward?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Here it is." Lyle cocked his gun and fired to shots. Both sweepers fell to their deaths, the scrolls clattering to the floor. Lyle lifted them up, placing them back in their holding place. "You asked for it." He said without any sign of remorse before returning to his jeep to drive back to Sloane, Monkey Boy, and Ethan. 


	8. Trapped

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Trapped  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Sydney stepped off the plane after Sark and Jarod did. She tightened her ponytail, examining the country around her. Jarod rented a car to take them out to the compound where Sloane was supposed to be hiding. Jarod removed his cell phone, dialing a number he knew by heart. The timid voice answered with a shaky, "Hello?"  
  
"Broots. It's me. Have you checked in with Miss Parker?"  
  
He'd made Broots check on Miss Parker because he definitely couldn't call her on the plane she was on with Raines. He was about to leave an anonymous tip to the CIA about the Centre, but he had to make sure everything was going according to plan.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Jarod, everyone's out of here. Lyle, Raines, Angelo, Ethan, Miss Parker. Even some sweepers are missing. Sydney and I took some DSA's, some of Sydney's files, and my laptop. We're on our way out. And Miss Parker says that everything is fine."  
  
"I'm going to call the CIA, so you better be out of there and on your way to Carthis."  
  
"I've just got to pick up Debbie."  
  
"Great. Bye, Broots."  
  
Jarod disconnected the phone call and immediately dialed the next number. Sydney and Sark stayed silent as Jarod continued his plan. In the meantime, Sark removed some rope. He twisted it around Sydney's arms and then Jarod's when he'd completed the tip.  
  
"I'm going to have to tie you both up to make this entire situation look believable. My intent is to leave the rope loose enough for both of you to escape. Possibly try to be Houdini."  
  
Jarod grinned. "I read a book about Houdini once."  
  
"Well, hopefully that'll get you far enough to get out. It'll be up to you two to destroy the machine."  
  
"Why should I trust you, Sark?"  
  
"You're here, aren't you, Sydney?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Fine. But you betray us,"  
  
"And you'll send me to a cell if you get out alive. But I'm not going to betray you. I'm going to betray my father."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm tired of this."  
  
"Tired of what?"  
  
Sark hesitated before replying.  
  
"Nevermind. Jarod, I'm going to try to distract Raines, Lyle, and Sloane."  
  
"Three evil men at once. That's going to take some talent."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm another evil man, so it's not hard to deal with. Now get ready. The compound is up ahead."  
  
Sark snapped the rope on their wrist and waited for the car to pull up in front of the warehouse.  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Vaughn jogged the corridors of the Operations Center searching for Jack. Sark, Sydney, and Jarod had suddenly disappeared. He was afraid Sark had taken both Sydney and Jarod hostage. He didn't even want to consider the possibility that Jarod was a double agent. He found Jack in a deep discussion with Kendall and Weiss. Marshall was sitting at his computer, typing as fast as his fingers could. A blueprint of some building was up on the screen and beside him was a map of Delaware. "Jack, I need to speak with you." Vaughn cut in to the conversation.   
  
"Later. We've just gotten a tip on a surviving branch of the Alliance in Blue Cove. We've got to gather a team and get up there."  
  
"Sydney's missing. So are Sark and Jarod."  
  
Jack blanched visibily.  
  
"I knew he was tricking her. She told me to trust her, but it wasn't her I was distrustful of. She said that Sark wasn't going to try to hurt them anytime soon, but she was wrong."  
  
"Jack, this is an immediate priority. You, Agents Vaughn and Weiss must get up to the Centre yesterday! We'll look for Sydney after you destroy this branch. We've got a team assembling in Delaware. Get the three of you on a chopper and get out of here. And take Flinkman with you. You might need to get into some computers."  
  
Marshall flushed completely. He never got to go on missions. Except that one Sloane sent him on with Sydney for the CIA, or the Alliance. Whatever. He hadn't been able to help the country and he'd been kidnapped. That was cause enough to be worried. He watched Jack, who seemed thoroughly ticked off. Vaughn was shifting impatiently. "Fine. Start searching for Sydney's whereabouts with Tippin, okay?"  
  
Kendall paused, indignant that Jack was again trying to order him around. But he didn't say anything this time. "All right. Now get out of here!"  
  
Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall, and Jack hurried out to the helipad to make it to Blue Cove before it was gone.  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Sark pulled up in front of the warehouse, a cloud of dust rising behind the jeep. He turned off the ignition and took one last glance at Sydney. Her hair was in a low ponytail, but that didn't stop the tendrils from falling into her face. She looked beautiful at the moment, perfectly untainted. He opened the door to the backseat. He lightly pushed one particular strand of hair off her forehead and tucked it behind the curve of her ear. The look Sydney gave him was so lost and confused he had to resist the urge to kiss her right then. So, he pulled the pretender and spy out of the car and put on his own agent mask. A man with brown hair was strolling towards him with a devil-may-care attitude and for a second Sark wondered if he was Lucifer. "Mr. Sark. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Mr. Lyle. Why don't you bring the prisoners inside?"  
  
Jarod struggled against Sark's hold, looking quite perplexed. Lyle started to chuckle.  
  
"Not happy to see me, Jarod. I'm surprised. I had all sorts of fun planned for us after the mission is completed."  
  
"I can hardly wait."  
  
Sark pushed Jarod on in through the door before calling out clipped, "Watch her. She'll kick your arse if she has a chance."  
  
"She's feisty. I always have liked feisty women. They have such spice to them."  
  
He leered at Sydney before running his hand down her bare arm. Sydney shivered at the stranger, totally disgusted with what she was having to put up with. Sark was right. She'd kick him from her to Antarctica for touching her like that when this was over. Lyle took a hold of her hands and took her on inside with the announcement, "Mr. Sloane, Sydney's arrived. All we need now is my sister and father."  
  
"We're already here, Lyle."  
  
"Hey, Sis. I was wondering what was taking you so long."  
  
"I was sent on a wild goose chase concerning Jarod right before...Jarod!"  
  
She pulled out her gun as if to shoot him. Raines lowered her arm, shaking his head. "Never shoot the Pretender. He's tied up, Miss Parker."  
  
"What is he doing here, Daddy?"  
  
"Well, it's all part of the plan. To make the Parkers and the Sloanes succeed."  
  
Miss Parker sighed and put the gun back in her waistband. She scanned the room and noticed Ethan sitting in the corner next to Angelo.  
  
"Ethan!"  
  
"Hi, Miss Parker. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going."  
  
"It's all right, Ethan. Now is this some kind of screwed up family gathering. Daddy, Lyle, Ethan, Angelo, Jarod, Sark. All the Lab Rats together again?"  
  
"Not exactly, Miss Parker." Raines wheezed. "We're completing our destiny. Now have a seat. We must get started immediately. Arvin."  
  
Sloane stepped forward with the scrolls reverently. He placed them on the crate in front of Raines and they both stared.  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Jack burst down the doors to the company in Blue Cove. It was exactly like SD-6. It was a research facility of many kinds. The kind for pharmacueticals and cosmetics that everyone knew about and the kind for human experiment. The lower they got on the sublevels the more obvious it became. The front of the building, the first few levels were all innocent workers. Then they got to the levels of people who knew exactly what they were doing. For a moment, this place seemed familiar. Almost like he'd been here years ago. Realization dawned on Jack Bristow. This is where he and Arvin had met with William Raines about Project Christmas. It made sense now. He realized Marshall was flanking him, looking quite nervous. "Get on one of the computers. See if you can find anything out."  
  
"That could take hours, Mr. Bristow."  
  
"If anyone can do it, Marshall, it's you."  
  
Marshall beamed at the praise and set down in a plush office. A nametag stated that it was Lyle Parker's office. He tapped the keys patiently, coaxing the information out of the machine in a way only the techie could. Jack was standing over him, his foot hitting the cold tile floor with a resounding click every second or so. Marshall took a deep breath. "I don't even know what I'm looking for."  
  
"Anything about Rambaldi. Or Sydney. Or the Vespetian monks. Or................uh, what did Arvin call it? The Heptagon."  
  
Marshall stared intently at the screen as the search continued. Guns were being fired outside the door as the sweepers battled the agents.   
  
"The Heptagon! There's a list of names. Sydney Bristow, Jarod, Andrew Raines, Lyle Parker, Marina Parker, Ethan Parker, Angelo. And the only other thing it says is Nairobi."  
  
"Seven people. They can make the configuration of a heptagon shape. Why would they need that?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir. Why do two of them not have last names?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe they were projects here. Or something. They've got Sydney. Jarod. Jarod Masters! They must be the same person."  
  
Marshall nodded in agreement.   
  
"He must be helping Arvin in this insane Rambaldi expedition. I don't know who anyone else is except for Sydney and Jarod. Listen. I'm taking Vaughn and Weiss to Nairobi with me. You fly back and contact Tippin. Both of you research these people and call me when you find something out."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Jack turned abruptly, running out the door to find the two agents. They were going to Nairobi. 


	9. Understanding

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Understanding  
  
A.N. Thanks to Anthony for the Klingon word. You're always a great help!  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Sloane had uncovered the monstrosity in the center of the warehouse. He'd driven stakes in a hectagonal shape around it and each person had been tied to it. It went in order of birth, according to the manuscript, Jarod, Miss Parker, Lyle Parker, Angelo, Andrew Raines, Sydney Bristow, and Ethan Parker. Conveniently, Jarod and Sydney ended up facing each other at the very center of the room. Unfortunately for them, the ropes Sloane had bound them with were slightly tighter than Sark's. Raines was lighting candles about the space, sprinkling some kind of liquid that Sydney was fairly certain wasn't Holy Water. Sydney struggled against the restraints, trying to decide if she could lift the stake out of the ground. If she could do that, shimmying out of the ropes would be simple. She surveyed the area around her for cover and weaponry, but found none. And outside wouldn't hold any promise either with the flat, dry desert all around her. She hadn't even seen any dunes. Miss Parker looked quite peeved. She was glaring intently at Jarod as if trying to murder him with her eyes. Lyle looked absolutely delighted to be used as a tool in the process and Ethan looked slightly worried, but not too much. He was positive Miss Parker and Jarod would get him out of this. Angelo was quite confused, knowing that this isn't what Catherine Parker wanted. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Catherine had wanted to save them, save the world from this machine, and no one would stop Dr. Billy and the other man from doing anything. Daughter was frightened, friend was worried, and brother was nervous. The Girl wasn't any of those. She was oddly confident and unsure of herself all at once. Sydney locked eyes with Jarod and she started to tap her foot nonchalantly. Morse code had worked for her once, it might work for her again. A series of long and short taps connected, Sloane and Raines thankfully oblivious to it.  
  
*Can get out. You?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*What is happening?*  
  
*Don't know. When do we do this?*  
  
*After I find out what is going to happen.*  
  
Jarod nodded and leaned back against the post.  
  
"Sloane, at least tell me what is going to happen."  
  
He smiled his evil grin and walked towards Sydney.  
  
"It will be magnificent. Absolutely wonderful. I will activate the machine per instruction of the manuscript and an overwhelming power will come over you. It will be amazing. With the power inside of you, power that comes from Rambaldi, his prophecies and the Heptagon, and four will die. You will be instilled with the powers of impathy, guiltlessness, premonitions, intelligence, and dilligence. Jarod, you, and an unknown will survive this. And when it is done, you three will be the Chosen. With William and I to serve you, you will take the world into your grasp. All that we have now will be vanished and you will begin a new society in which we will rule. Of course, modern conviences will stay with us, but a new power will have risen. You should feel honored, Sydney. I know I feel honored to simply be here when it happens, but to be the Chosen is the envy of all of us."  
  
"Except me." Miss Parker chimed in.  
  
"Well, Miss Parker, you might just not have to deal with that pressure. You could very well die in this."  
  
"I don't know if I prefer that."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice. William? Let us begin."  
  
And so Sloane set himself in front of the candles and opened the manuscript.  
  
Plane to Nairobi  
  
Jack was pacing the plane. He hadn't even known it was possible to pace a plane. Vaughn was moving his leg constantly and only Weiss seemed relaxed. It was that calmness that Jack was envying at that very moment. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Flinkman's number.  
  
"Nugneit, this is Marshall."  
  
"Marshall, what information do you have?"  
  
"Oh! Mr. Bristow! Will watched the surveillance footage of the safehouse. The three of them disappeared for six minutes in a back room that wasn't wired. Then they came through and got into a car. They never returned."  
  
"Did Sydney seem to be protesting much?"  
  
"No. It was more like Jarod and Mr. Sark walked out and Sydney had to catch up with them."  
  
"And that was the last you've seen of them?"  
  
"Yes. Now, I've been researching. I had to hack into the correspondence system, which by the way, really cool. I mean, we're talking state of the art equipment. Of course, none of it's as good as my equipment. Not that I'm bragging. I mean, I like the stuff I come up with, but..."  
  
"Marshall. Focus."  
  
"Sorry. Anyways, the Centre's correspondence system revealed that Andrew Raines is really Mr. Sark and he was part of project Christmas. He was the one that it was tested on first."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yes. And Jarod is what they call a Pretender. He's trained to become anything he wants to be. He's a genius. He can read a book about brain surgery in the morning and then in the afternoon he can perform a perfect surgery. They've been trying to capture him for seven years since he ran away. He is some kind of savior of the people. He goes from city to city with a different last name and he helps all kinds of people. His doctor was a Dr. Sydney Beudreaux. Dr. Beaudreaux is the one that trained him."  
  
"Did we capture Dr. Beaudreaux?"  
  
"No. He was gone when we took down the Centre, but there are records that he still works there, along with a Mr. Jon Broots. He's a computer technicion. He has one daughter, and all three have mysteriously disappeared."  
  
"Like they were forewarned."  
  
"Or something."  
  
"The other people we found out about. Dr. William Raines. He was adopted at a young age, but he used to be a Parker. Dr. Raines runs the Centre under something called the Triumvirate. It's located in Africa, too. He has three children and he had several pet projects. One was Kyle, a pretender who ended up being shot by a Mr. Lyle Parker. Another, Alex, was murdered. Another, Angelo, who is very much alive. He's what they call an impath. He touches objects and can sense the feelings of those who touched it last. He's part of the Heptagon. And there was Ethan, who is still alive, and related to Miss Marina Parker and Mr. Lyle Parker and Jarod. That's a really long story. Ethan is somewhat of a psychic and is part of the Heptagon."  
  
"Okay. What else is there?"  
  
"Miss Marina Parker. Twin of Lyle Parker, who was declared dead when born. He wasn't though, he was shipped off and adopted by the Bowmans. Lyle recently returned, but he's insane. He runs all kinds of projects in the Centre and is the son of Mr. Raines as well. Lyle also seems to have cannibalism on the mind a lot from what I've read from Miss Parker. And back to her. She grew up in the Centre, and her mother was murdered. She knew Jarod as a child and is part of the group to hunt him down. She never succeeded. She's the daughter of Raines."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Andrew Raines is Mr. Sark. He had been on the run up until he was six with his mother when Raines had her killed. Andrew was sent back to the Centre where he was trained to become a spy, sent to a special camp where Irina Derevko hand picked four spies to become her proteges. Andrew Raines was the most successful as he became Mr. Sark. I haven't been able to find out what the Heptagon does, but it can't be good."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Nairobi, a small town on the border called D'imiyahoalo. There is a warehouse leased to Emily Edna. Apparently, it's both Mr. Sloane and Dr. Raines' wives."  
  
"Thank you, Marshall. I'll brief Vaughn and Weiss, and make sure back ups are sent for when we arrive."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
Jack hung up the phone and turned toward the other agents. "It's going to be a long story and a confusing situation, so be prepared."  
  
And with that, Jack sat down and began to explain the new intel to them. 


	10. Flames

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Flames  
  
Nairobi, Africa  
  
Sydney waited two more minutes after Sloane had begun chanting in Latin. She finally hefted the stake up and slid her way out of the ropes without too much commotion. Lyle noticed and opened his mouth to speak, but Sydney clamped it tight. Then, she kicked him in the groan, which was enough to shut him up for a few more minutes. Miss Parker took great delight out of that. Jarod was out of his bindings and he met Sydney in the center. It was at that minute that Raines took notice of the two missing members. "Arvin, stop. They've moved from the formation."  
  
Sydney slid behind the machine.  
  
"You mean I'm not supposed to be here?"  
  
Jarod, in the depths of the chamber that Rambaldi had left, called out, "Or me in here? That would mess everything up?"  
  
"Oooppppsss..."  
  
And with that, Sydney kicked her leg out and knocked Sloane down. Raines had grabbed the falling manuscript, ready to guard it with his life. Sydney grabbed a hold of the tube travelling from the oxygen tank to Raines himself and it jerked itself out of it's hold. Raines gasped for air, holding the manuscript tightly. Sydney struggled with him, trying to rip the page in half. If she could tear it while Jarod destroyed the Rambaldi device from the inside, they should prevail. Sloane tried to slip his way up on her, but Sydney ducked and punched him in the gut. She was going to take great enjoyment out of beating the crap out of this man. But she realized she'd need some help to take down two madmen. So she released Sark, believe it or not. He threw himself at his father, trying his best to take the manuscript from him. Raines looked confused for a brief moment, as if for once he'd been surprised at the outcome of the event he'd so carefully planned for. Clanging metal echoed throughout the entire compound as the Rambaldi device was struck down. Sydney performed a perfect roundhouse kick, knocking Sloane to the ground. Several teeth fell out of his mouth and he spit some blood out. He disgusted Sydney. She grabbed him up by his hair, pulling him towards the very stake that had bound her. She'd tie him up and this time, no one would be moving. She glanced back at Sark and noticed him ripping the Rambaldi documents to shreds. She knew that it took a lot of willpower for Sark to destroy the man's legacy, the Centre's legacy, his legacy. He was doing it for her. Instinctively she knew that. And she respected him all the more for it, which was something great since Sydney had never respected Sark before. She tied Sloane to the wall and noticed Sark yanking Raines over to the position next to Sloane. She glanced over at the monumental invention and noticed the top tipping over. She ran to Miss Parker, untying her as quickly as her fingers could go. Miss Parker ran to Ethan and Sydney to Angelo. Lyle was last to be transferred to a comfortable spot beside his father. And then Jarod dashed out from the inside of the machine to the edge as it tumbled down into a zillion different pieces, electric sparks flying all around. Sydney ducked and realized that Sark was covering her from the fire that was spreading around the warehouse. Sirens wailed as several vehicles pulled up in the front of the compound. She pulled away from Sark and saw that Jarod, along with Parker, Angelo, and Ethan had disappeared. "Where'd they...?"  
  
She realized that Sark was gone, too. Just by moving away from him, he'd run from her. And she had no idea where he had gone. Only Lyle, Raines, and Sloane remained, tied to the wall, trying to concoct an ingenius plan to get out of the warehouse before the CIA captured them.  
  
Jack slammed the car door shut, Vaughn and Weiss following suit. Some local police had followed them, for back up at the most, a hindrance at the very least. Jack noticed the flames at the top of the building and dashed into the warehouse. "Sydney?" He coughed out as the smoke filled his lungs.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"I'm here, Dad. I've got Sloane. And Mr. Raines and Mr. Lyle."  
  
She suddenly felt some arms around her and she hoped that it was Sark who had returned to her. But instead, it was Vaughn handing her an oxygen mask. She took a grateful breath from it and saw that Jack was given one as well. Vaughn and Weiss looked like some kind of horror monster from the thirties with the huge masks on and it made her laugh incredulously. Vaughn stared at her curiously before untying Sloane to take him to a car. Jack had taken Raines and Weiss held Mr. Lyle. Sydney followed them out to the cars. Jack pushed each one into a car and then drove away after a hug from Sydney and instructions for Vaughn to find out what had happened to Sydney exactly. Sydney sat on a rock, staring at a cactus as the sand swept over the scenery or lack thereof. Vaughn slowly approached her, choosing his words carefully. "So, where are Sark and Jarod?"  
  
"Gone. Vanished into thin air."  
  
"Where would they have gone?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"How did you get here, Sydney?"  
  
"I flew on a plane."  
  
"How did you know to come here?"  
  
"Jarod knew. So did Sark. He contacted Mr. Raines and found out where he was holding the device."  
  
"And you trusted him. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking that this was my one chance to capture Sloane and end this Rambaldi mess forever."  
  
"You should have told me."  
  
"No. You wouldn't have trusted Sark's information. You would have brought the whole CIA into this and it's not what Jarod or Sark wanted."  
  
"That shouldn't matter. They're both fugitives."  
  
"Jarod shouldn't be. He did nothing wrong. He's helped so many people in their lives. And Sark. He helped me."  
  
"After all the people he killed, you think that absolves it. He helped you."  
  
"It should count for something."  
  
"Tell me where he is, Sydney."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"He must have told you something."  
  
"Nope. Not a word. He was there and then he was gone. Just like Jarod."  
  
"Why are you protecting them?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"You are. You're lying to me. You've been lying to me since Jarod arrived and we captured Sark. I don't like what's happening to you. I'm seeing this dark side..."  
  
"You think this is dark? This is very far from some deep abyss of darkness. I don't know where they are. And if I did, I don't think I would tell you."  
  
"Sydney, I thought you trusted me."  
  
"I did."  
  
Sydney turned away from Vaughn, not wanting to look at him.  
  
"But you don't now?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Vaughn. I've had an ordeal to live with. I need to process the information. I've destroyed the Rambaldi prophecy, captured Sloane, and closed down the Centre."  
  
"You know about the Centre?"  
  
"Obviously."  
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, as if warming herself, despite the fact she was in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Sydney, come home."  
  
"I can't go back to Los Angeles right now. I'm going to stick around for a little bit."  
  
"I'll stay with you."  
  
"I don't want you to. I don't need you to. I need to be away from the CIA, from procedure, and from you."  
  
"Are you saying that we're over?"  
  
"You have a bunch of questions, don't you?"  
  
"Answer this one."  
  
"Yes. I think we are."  
  
And with that, Sydney walked on across the desert, the sun shining on her like a halo. Vaughn watched her walking around the blazing compound before turning to the remaining car to drive to the make shift airport where Jack and Weiss were. Little did he know that Sydney was leaving the village to get on another plane. One to Scotland, on the off-chance that Sark had wanted to join his half-siblings on their one way trip to Carthis. 


	11. Carthis

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Carthis  
  
Isle of Carthis, Off Coast of Scotland  
  
Broots parked the car in front of a house. It was massive, brick with shutters around each of the windows. The house reminded him of a haunted mansion, and he half-expected ghosts to pop out from underneath the door. Debbie was strapping on her messenger bag without much complaint and Sydney was shutting the car door behind him. "Come on, Sweetie, we'll go on inside."  
  
"When are you going to tell me why we're here, Daddy? Why did we have to move so fast? I didn't even get to say good bye to my friends."  
  
Broots sighed loudly, the strain showing on his face.  
  
"Let's go sit down inside and I'll tell you."  
  
So Debbie hurried up the steps to the porch and waited impatiently for her father to unlatch the door. When he did, they all took a survey of the room in front of them. Well, it was a narrow hall with stairs leading to a second floor. To the right was a large room, with furniture covered in white sheets, making it seem all the more abandoned. Broots pulled a cover off of the couch and dust flew into the air. He sneezed twice while waving the immediate air around him away. He sat down and Debbie sat opposite of him. Sydney stood in the door way, debating staying or exploring the rest of the house. This would be a very private moment between father and daughter, but Broots might need some help explaining. So he stood there until he met Broots' eyes and realized that Broots didn't need or want his help. So Sydney made himself scarce. Broots brushed Debbie's hair out of her eyes and he got the Dad-I'm-not-five look. But instead of dropping his hand, he tucked it behind her ear. "Debbie, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're going to have to try to understand."  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"I didn't work at just some research facility. I was working at a place called The Centre."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"They weren't a think tank, Sweetie. They performed hundreds of experiments on people. They weren't all legal. Sydney worked on a boy named Jarod. He was kidnapped and forced to run simulations all the time. That consisted of plane crashes, how people died, all kinds of stuff. Jarod's a genius. But the Centre sold it to the highest bidder, not caring if it was an enemy of the United States. Jarod finally escaped and I was part of a team brought in to capture Jarod. It was Sydney, Miss Parker, and I, and eventually Miss Parker's brother, Mr. Lyle. But we never managed. Well, the three of us are finally working with Jarod. He's had the Centre destroyed, but we have to hide from the Triumvirate. They won't hesitate to kill us."  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Baby Girl. I never wanted this to affect you. They paid well and by the time I figured out what the Centre was, it was too late for me to back out."  
  
Debbie folded her hands and shifted uncomfortably. She was thinking, Broots could just see the wheels turning in her head. And then he found out what she was thinking. She threw her arms around her father, hugging him tightly.  
  
"It's okay, Daddy. I forgive you."  
  
"But I'm horrible. I took you away from your friends and school without any notice."  
  
"You couldn't help it, Daddy, I know that. Don't worry. Now can I go pick out my room?"  
  
Broots couldn't stop himself from smiling at the thirteen-year-old.  
  
"Go on."  
  
Debbie got to her feet and flounced out the door. Broots leaned back on the couch, thanking the Lord for giving him such a wonderful daughter.  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker walked down the familiar streets of Carthis. Miss Parker held Angelo's hand, and Ethan hung behind them, propping Sark up. Jarod was trying to find a car to get them to the house he'd discovered seven months ago. He'd purchased it with Centre funds in hopes that they would all be able to end the Centre. Jarod was giving up on finding a car for sale, so he commented that they'd have to walk to the house. It wasn't too far from town, but far enough. So the group set out, Miss Parker in a ridiculously short skirt and high heels, Angelo amazed at the sight of anything outside of the Centre, Sark exhausted and burned severely, and Ethan, the only uninjured and unscarred of the bunch. Miss Parker sighed in relief when she saw the brick come into view. She jerked her high heels off, regardless of the rocks on the path and Ethan with a burst of energy flew forward. Broots was on the porch with Sydney, both rocking in wooden chairs. Debbie was hanging on the railing, her foot up on the bar, a book open, a c.d. player on. She was the first to notice them.  
  
"Miss Parker! Hi!"  
  
She jumped off the railing and ran towards the woman. Broots looked up and Sydney's face lit up at the sight of Jarod. Debbie stopped as soon as she realized the others were looking at her and flushed immediately. She looked down at her sandaled feet, unable to look the others in the eye.  
  
"Debbie, hello. This is my brother Andrew and Ethan, that's Angelo, and that's Jarod."  
  
Debbie gasped. "Jarod?"  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "You're the reason Daddy doesn't work at the Centre anymore. Thank you." She finished shyly.  
  
"It was no problem, Debbie."  
  
Miss Parker snorted and it broke into a laugh. It was slightly hysterical, the days finally taking their toll on her. And Jarod was hugging her, holding her close. The group didn't even seem to notice. Sydney reached Jarod and waited for him to finish with Miss Parker. Jarod turned and then gave the older man a hug as well.  
  
"Hello, Sydney.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Jarod."  
  
"I think I'll be staying here with you all for a little while, so you'll see me for a bit. Now we need to get inside, Sydney. Andrew's injured. He was burned by the Rambaldi device."  
  
Sark looked kind of out of it. He was never totally incapacitated. It wasn't in his genetic make up to let his guard down. He was stumbling by the time they'd arrived at the house, nearly unconcious. He collapsed on the stairs finally. He knew he was safe. Finally safe. Jarod and Sydney managed to get him inside and on the uncovered couch while the others followed. Jarod grabbed one of the bags Sydney had unloaded from the car and unzipped it. Inside were all kinds of medical supplies, including burn salve and some bandages. Jarod carefully removed Sark's shirt and began to dress the wounds. Sark groaned, but remained unconcious. Jarod covered him up with a blanket before walking out to the hall. Miss Parker had wrapped her wrist and feet, whereas Angelo was sitting on the floor with Debbie, unbothered by the laceration on his forehead. "I tried to fix the cut, but he was too fascinated with the c.d. player. And Debbie. It's like he thinks he has a new playmate."  
  
"He probably does." Jarod said quietly. Broots smiled at Jarod, and managed to stutter, "I'm g-glad that everything worked o-out."  
  
"Thanks, Broots."  
  
Sydney sighed from a chair. "I'll second Broots' comment. And I don't think I've ever seen Angelo so happy."  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker exchanged a look. "I have." They both said at the same time. Miss Parker smiled oddly, her look faraway. Jarod wondered just how much psychological damage had been done to them all. He sat down next to Angelo on the floor and handed him a Pez dispenser, a Superman head on the top.  
  
"Try this. They're really good."  
  
So Angelo popped one of the sugary tablets in his mouth and announced his happiness.  
  
"MMMM! Good. Friend right. Very good. Daughter." He stopped, trying to find the words to offer Miss Parker one. Finally, he grabbed the dispenser and handed it to Miss Parker.  
  
"Daughter. Good."  
  
She took one and nodded. "Yes, Angelo. They're good."  
  
Angelo sat back down, satisfied for the moment. 


	12. Home

Unexplained  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Home  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
Michael Vaughn travelled the familiar path down the hall of the Task Force building. It was bustling with activity, as per usual, but it still seemed impossibly empty without Sydney's shining presence. Will was sitting on his desk, talking to Marshall and Weiss, Jack not far from them. Vaughn stopped and stayed quiet while the debate finished up: Superman or Batman, who rocked better? Will was the first to pick up on Vaughn's somber mood.   
  
"What's up, Mike?"  
  
He swallowed uncomfortably, waiting for the words to gather in his mind.  
  
"I don't think Sydney's coming back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"In Nairobi. She was different. Changed. She seemed so far away, so lost, so confused and so at peace all at the same time. She told me to leave her alone, that she was going to stay in Nairobi for awhile. She didn't. She booked a flight out as fast as she could, but there was no way to track her for her final destination. I don't think she's going to come back to Los Angeles."  
  
"Syd wouldn't do that, Vaughn. She'd at least tell us good bye." Will said disbelieving.  
  
"Well, I'm just telling you what I think. I don't know that for sure."  
  
"She'd call me. She'd pick up her things."  
  
"Unless she didn't want to be reminded of her old life. I don't doubt that she'd call you. I just wanted you to know."  
  
As if on cue, the phone rang. Will grabbed it up off the cradle, "Tippin."  
  
"Hi, Will."  
  
"Sydney! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"To go where?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now, Will. I just wanted you to know I was safe and that I'll be okay. And to apologize for everything I've dragged you in to."  
  
"Syd, none of this was your fault."  
  
"But I dragged everyone down. You, Francie, Vaughn, my dad, Marshall, Dixon. All of you. I need to be away for a while. I may come back someday, but for now I can't face anything at home."  
  
"Being a CIA analysist is one of the best things that could have happened to me. Just come home."  
  
"I love you, Will. Tell that to my dad and Marshall and Dixon and Vaughn. Good bye."  
  
"Sydney? Sydney? No. Wait!"  
  
But she'd already disconnected the phone line. Will kind of dropped the phone in surprise. "You were right. She's not coming home."  
  
And with that, Will walked away from the group of friends, colleagues he'd gained, feeling like he'd lost more than he ever had.  
  
Isle of Carthis, Off the Coast of Scotland  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker were bickering again. The group needed supplies and they couldn't agree on who to send. Jarod was sure that they'd be recognized, but sending Sydney or Broots or Ethan would be a better course of action. Miss Parker was flat out bored and wanted to get away from all the monotiny of the days. "Send Ethan. He's the least familiar, least threatening one of all of us. He's not injured or seen by others. Just let him go."  
  
"I'm bored, Lab Rat. I want to do something."  
  
"So blowing our entire cover is worth a few hours in town?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jarod started to chuckle. "It's not, Parker."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
She narrowed her blue eyes at him and Jarod suddenly felt something tug at his heart. She was so stunningly beautiful, Jarod wondered how many body parts he'd lose if he kissed her. He decided to test the theory. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle, tentative kiss. Miss Parker was surprised to say the least, but she didn't push him away. Or shoot him. Jarod construed this as positive. He finally pulled apart from her and searched her face. It was unreadable, as if she herself didn't know what she was feeling. "Marina?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Parker didn't answer. She turned away from Jarod, taking in a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes to compose herself.  
  
"What did you think you were doing, Wonder Boy?"  
  
"I believe the techinical term is called kissing."  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, her shoulder length hair slipping over her shoulder blade. "Why?"  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
"You make it sound so simple."  
  
"It is simple, Marina. The Centre is gone. There is nothing to keep us from being together. We rewrote the ending of our story."  
  
"It's not that easy, Jarod."  
  
"It is. Very easy. Just feel."  
  
"I've never done that."  
  
"You did. Once. When you gave a lonely little boy his first kiss."  
  
"Jarod..."  
  
"Just try."  
  
She closed her eyes when she felt Jarod wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He leaned his chin on the crown of her head. The internal debate had to stop. "Okay." Miss Parker said calmly.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hey, Ethan?"  
  
"Yes, Big Brother?" Ethan called from the hall way.  
  
"Take the money Sydney has and go into town to get some supplies."  
  
"I'll see you later."  
  
Jarod heard the door latch and he smiled down at Miss Parker. He tipped her chin upwards and slowly covered her mouth in a tender manner. Parker almost appeared to be crying as she returned his kiss, surprised at how sweet the moment seemed.  
  
Sydney Bristow walked down the streets of Carthis. It was windy and cold, and the people weren't exactly friendly. A chapel stood to her right and several shops to her left. She pulled out a photograph, one of Sark's dossier pictures, and began to ask people on the street if they'd seen him. Every one of them shook their head in denial, unwilling to help. Sydney was feeling pretty hopeless. She wondered if she'd heard Jarod wrong or maybe even been wrong in the assumption that Sark had gone with his mismatched family. She sat down on the steps of the Chapel of Souls, her face in her hands. She was feeling the stress of the last nine years in her head and heart. Everything she'd done wrong, every person she'd killed, every person she'd hurt was haunting her. She wondered if destroying the Rambaldi device had to do with the unbearable guilt she was suddenly feeling. She heard the clicking of feet against stones and lifted her head to inspect the sounds. A man. Ethan. "Ethan! Ethan!"  
  
He turned. "Who are you? Hey! You're the one who helped Jarod!"  
  
"Yeah. Have you seen Sark?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sark. You know, he was with us."  
  
"Sark. No. I don't know any Sarks. It's an unusual name."  
  
Sydney lifted the picture helplessly. "Oh. Andrew? I didn't know you called him Sark. Yeah. He's at the house with the rest of them. He was hurt pretty badly in Nairobi, but he's pulling through. You want to come home with me. I'm sure Jarod would love to see you. And Andrew probably would, too."  
  
"You'd take me there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sydney threw her arms around Ethan and he blushed self-conciously. She grinned at him as she linked arms with him, taking two bags away from him to carry to the house.  
  
Ethan unlocked the door and entered the foyer. Sydney followed suit, glancing the area around her. Ethan called out in an excited voice, "Look who I found around town!"  
  
Jarod hurried into the hall, Miss Parker hardly behind him. "Sydney!" Jarod exclaimed. He hugged her immediately and Sydney sighed in relief.   
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't ever find you guys. Hi, Miss Parker."  
  
Miss Parker nodded at her, studying the young woman. She was pretty and definitely tough, and for some reason, Miss Parker liked her. Sydney leaned away from Jarod, looking him in the eyes to gage whether he would be lying.  
  
"How is Sark?"  
  
"He's...better than he was."  
  
"That's not great, is it?"  
  
"Not particularly. You want to see him, I'm guessing."  
  
"Yes, I would like it." Sydney smiled slightly at Miss Parker and Ethan before following Jarod's retreating form. Jarod was talking in quiet tones, "We've all set up a make shift home here. You're welcome to stay as well. We've got plenty of room."  
  
"I'd like that, Jarod. Thank you. I just don't think I can ever go back to Los Angeles."  
  
"I understand, Sydney. This place is as safe for you as it is for us."  
  
Sydney grinned her thanks before they stopped in front of a mahogony door. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Sydney carefully stepped inside the room, watching a sleeping Sark. He looked haunted in his sleep and it hurt Sydney for some unknown reason. A rebellious curl had slipped onto his forehead and she brushed it back gently. He sighed in his sleep, turning over, his face grimacing from the pain of his burns on his back. Sydney felt a pang of guilt steal over her. She knelt on the floor in front of Sark and whispered his name. "Sark? I'm here. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
She started to get up when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You won't be here if you leave, Sydney."  
  
She allowed herself a small chuckle before settling back in on her knees.  
  
"All right. I'll sit here. But if I stay, you absolutely cannot sleep. I'll be bored out of my mind."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, as if discovering each other for the first time.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what, Sydney?"  
  
"Why did you cover me from the fire?"  
  
"I couldn't let that beautiful skin of yours be marred by some scars."  
  
She flushed and glanced uncomfortably at her clasped hands.   
  
"It was stupid."  
  
"But it was worth it."  
  
She felt silent, studying his every feature. Chiseled jaw, icy blue eyes, soft red lips, curled tendrils around his neck. He was almost adorable, if he wasn't a cold-blooded assassin.  
  
"What happened to you when you were young, Sark?"  
  
"You certainly jump to the hard questions, don't you?"  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
He grinned mischieviously. "Or what? You'll beat me up?"  
  
"Sark!"  
  
A low, throaty laugh errupted from his mouth before he delved into the painful story.  
  
"I was a little boy, born in Galway. Mummy had been with a man named William Raines and she'd ended up pregnant. I was born, but she was terrified that he would come afer me. She was positive he was an evil man out to end the world. Of course, she was right, but as a child it seemed like an exaggeration. We moved from town to town, trying to keep away from him. But he finally found us in Whitechapel and he killed my Mummy. Then I was sent to Blue Cove in which I was tested for Project Christmas. And yes, it was before your father tried it on you. I was the first subject. Anyway, he sent me away a few months later and I lived at boarding school. I went to a special camp where I met up with Allison and a couple of others. Irina came to the camp and took us with her. We were trained everyday about spying and languages and codes. By the time I was 16, I was out and about, already dropping my first name, and picking up the name Sark. And the rest is history, Sydney."  
  
Sydney closed her eyes, almost feeling the pain that emmited from the fugitive. She found herself feeling sorry for him and wanting to take the pain away, which surprised her to no end.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Your lot in life has been akin to mine. Maybe we can compare horror stories sometime."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open at his cavalier attitude towards this.  
  
"I can't believe you'd share all that and then make a joke about it."  
  
"Yeah. You'd think I'd just kill you for knowing that much information. And I'd also think you'd be on the phone with the CIA just bursting with intel."  
  
"I quit the CIA."  
  
"You quit."  
  
"Well, they don't exactly know it, but I think Will got the picture when I contacted him."  
  
Sark took a deep breath, grimacing again at the pain any movement caused.   
  
"Sydney, why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"No plan?"  
  
"Not really. I'm just tired of my life like it is. I've captured Sloane. That's all I wanted to do. And I was worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You. Jarod. Everyone."  
  
Sark accepted that explanation. He lifted his hand slowly, carressing Sydney's cheek. Sydney froze into place, almost like an ice sculpture standing before him. At the thought of ice, he used his free hand to rub above his knee where a scar resided courtesy of Sydney Bristow. Maybe that's part of the reason he'd fallen for her so hard. She had never been afraid of him. She'd always been a good competition for him and he enjoyed the chase. He wanted to test the waters so desperately, so he pulled her down for a kiss. Their lips met in a frenzied passion, all the stress, pain, and distrust flying out the window. Sydney didn't even try to resist. When time began again, Sydney pulled away, tilting her head at the spy before her. "What was that?"  
  
She didn't sound disgusted, but she didn't sound happy either.   
  
"I'm not sure. I just wanted to do that. I always have."  
  
"This is insane."  
  
"I know. So are we."  
  
Sydney bit back a smile. "And that justifies it?"  
  
"Do we need to justify this?"  
  
She shook her head slowly.   
  
"I guess not."  
  
"We're full of absolutes today."  
  
"Oh, yes. Definitely."  
  
"The first definite thing we've said all day."  
  
Sydney finally laughed before intertwining her hands with Sark's.   
  
"Okay, Andrew. If you're so smart, why don't you explain the world to me?"  
  
"Simple. World turns. Life goes on, whether we are in it or not."  
  
"That's depressing."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Sydney stood up and slipped onto the couch next to Sark. She took care to avoid his injuries as she slung her arm across his chest.  
  
"Are you staying, Sydney?"  
  
"Are we safe here, Andrew?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think anyone will find us here. Jarod and I are incredibly good at disappearing, Angelo and Ethan don't exist as far the law is concerned. Miss Parker, Broots, Debbie, and Sydney the Doctor have all left Blue Cove with no other family and no one is going to look for them. I say so."  
  
Sydney nodded, satisfied. "Okay. I guess I'll be staying here for awhile. We can find out what this is."  
  
"You make it sound like an affliction."  
  
"It is." Sark's laughter rang through the room like a child's on his tenth birthday who had just recieved the bike he'd always wanted. Except this time, it was a much better gift. 


End file.
